


Art for To Rend with Claw and Fang	by itsfnickingawesomeness

by MsPooslie



Series: my artworks [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: (Not) Another Stucky Big Bang 2020, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drawing, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kid Fic, M/M, NASBB2020, Nomad Steve Rogers, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Werewolf Steve Rogers, alternative uinverse werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPooslie/pseuds/MsPooslie
Summary: In a world where supernatural creatures run free, the super serum that changed Steve Roger’s life turned him into a werewolf. Very few people were told the truth as Captain America shot to fame and had to deal with his confusing transformation alone. At the same time, vampire-run HYDRA was trying to turn the world into their feeding ground. When HYDRA re-captured Bucky Barnes after he fell, they decided to combine their makeshift serum with their natural abilities, creating a vampire stronger than ever before to do their dirty deeds for them. For 70 years he was their shadowy assassin- until Captain Rogers foiled their plan, and was reunited briefly with Bucky before the vampire fled. Things then came to a head for Rogers as the Accords were presented, requiring registration (read: control) of all supernatural folk. Rogers left behind the mantle he’d held up for so long in protest, found Bucky once again, and retreated to fight this war from the shadows.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: my artworks [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295915
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Not Another Stucky Big Bang 2020





	Art for To Rend with Claw and Fang	by itsfnickingawesomeness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsfnickingawesomeness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfnickingawesomeness/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Rend With Claw and Fang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118241) by [itsfnickingawesomeness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfnickingawesomeness/pseuds/itsfnickingawesomeness). 



> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/sevenmarie/50731454036/in/dateposted-friend/)   
> 

He wasn’t being sneaky. The vampire could see his husband crawling through the snow, very obviously stalking him. Bucky raised an eyebrow at the wolf, slightly disapproving, slightly amused. Being tackled for one reason or another was something Bucky had certainly become accustomed to- whether it was by an ornery human-shaped Rogers or a playful wolf-shaped Rogers. Still, that didn’t mean he always enjoyed it, especially when the ground was covered in cold and wet snow. Sighing, he said, “Rogers, c’mon, not in the snow. I don’t wanna have to-”  
He was interrupted by an excited yelp followed immediately by a mass of wet fur as Connor, hiding behind Rogers, threw himself bodily at the vampire. Bucky went down into the snow with a poorly concealed groan, both at the weight of the small (but dense) wolf sitting on his chest and the freezing cold seeping into his jeans. Connor was all enthusiasm, wiggling and panting, even licking Bucky’s cheek. Apparently, Rogers had been teaching their son to hunt. A long, explosive, dramatic sigh left the brunet. Fucking werewolves.


End file.
